


Finally Broken

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Curses, Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-26
Updated: 2006-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Momiji feels something he's never felt before





	Finally Broken

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Broken."

Momiji froze, momentarily stunned by what he was feeling. It felt like tiny bubbles were coursing through him, but also like he was being doused in cold water. At the same time, he was both cold and hot, shivering and sweating. He was filled with a sense of dread, but also hope, release, and life.

He felt, for a moment, strong thin arms wrapping around him, and the sensation that he should have changed, but he didn’t. Loneliness and fear warred with comfort and relief in his soul.

He had never felt anything like it before, but he knew in that instant exactly what was happening.

The curse was finally broken.


End file.
